pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Catches A Pokemon!
Scott Catches A Pokemon! is the eleventh episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Butch, Cassidy and Scout in a helicopter with Domino. Domino: You are aware that the operation is almost complete. Scout: DUH! Cassidy: Of Course. Domino: I need to contact Giovanni. A wall in the helicopter opens, and a screen emerges, with Giovanni's face on it. Domino: This is Black Tulip. I called to inform you that that we are on step 16 on Project2. Giovanni: Excellent. But I haven't quite required everything I need. I'll have Botch and Cassidy retreive them. But for now, I need you to examine the clones. Domino: Yes, sir! Giovanni: Are Botch and Cassidy with you? Domino: Yes, sir! Cassidy: We are here, sir! Butch: And.... The name's Butch- Cassidy nudges Butch in the ribs. Scout: I'm here, too! Cassidy nudges Scout in the stomach. Cassidy: What do you need? Giovanni: I'll give you the precise details in a brief moment, but now I have other things to do. Giovanni presses a button, and the screen turns black. The scene changes to Scott and Jill, in the middle of Route 7. Scott is carrying Squirtle in his arms, and Eevee is resting on his shoulder. Bulbasaur is walking next to Scott. Scott: Koga.... Funny name.... So he's the next Gym? Jill: Undoubtedly. Scott: I can use my trust worthy Bulbasaur, my adorable Eevee, or my newly evolved Octillery! Squirtle isn't ready yet... Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Jill: Yeah.... But.... I have a better idea! Scott: You do? What can be better then my genius ideas! I mean... I am so smart that I should have my own region! It will be next to Kanto, and it will be called Scottville... No.... Scottburg? No..No..... Scottland! Jill: Scotland? Sounds.... So farmiliar..... Anyway, I think you should catch a Pokemon. Scott: What? Why would I need to catch another Pokemon? Jill: Well, the next Gym is a Poison type, and if you plan to use Bulbasaur, then it won't be able to use any Poison attacks! And secondly, you haven't even caught your own Pokemon yet! Scott: Well.... I guess your right. Jill: Of course I am right... Now, go find a Pokemon to catch! Scott: Yeah! Scott and Jill continue further on in Route 7, and they eventually come across a wild Weedle, standing on a leaf of a tree, muching it down. Scott: Pokedex, do your thang! Scott whips out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Weedle, the hairy bug Pokemon. Weedle is often found in forests, eating leaves. Beware of its sharp stinger. Scott: Sounds cool! Jill: Any Pokemon sounds cool to you! Scott: Whateva. Use Shadow Ball! Eevee, still on Scott's shoulder, fires a black ball of energy at the Weedle, knocking it off the tree. Weedle: W... Weedle! Weedle gets up, and its face turns bright red. Scott: Good shot! Weedle fires a sticky string at Scott, Eevee and Bulbasaur. It wraps around them, and the fall down on the ground, in a cacoon shaped web. The Weedle waddles away. Jill: That... was so funny! Haha! Jill roars with laughter. Scott: Erm.... Its not funny! Jill stops laughing, and gets out a pocket knife, and cuts the webbing off of Scott. Scott: Thanks. Jill: You.... You are not that good at this! First you tried to catch that Spearow, now the Weedle. And those are EASY Pokemon! Scott: Pfft. I was going easy on that Pokemon! Jill: No... You actually weren't. Scott: It can't be that easy! Jill: Your right! Maybe you are just THAT bad! Scott: Wha? No! Ug! Scott runs up to a tree, looking for a wild Pokemon, when something lands on his head. Scott: Ow! Scott looks up to see a yellow figure. Scott: What the heck? Scott takes out his Pokedex, and points it at the figure. Pokedex: Abra, the Psi Pokemon. The only move it can learn is Teleport. Jill: There is an Abra on your head.. Scott: Well duh! Abra: Abra, Abruh! Ab, AB! Abra's body begins glowing, and it disapears. Scott: Aw man! I wanted to catch it! Jill: You still have a chance! Scott turns to Jill to see the Abra standing on Jill's head. Scott: Haha! Yeah! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!! Jill: WHAT!? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur shoots razor-sharp leaves out of the side of its bulb, and Abra teleports away, causing the leaves to hit Jill. Jill: Ow! You dummy! Scott: Sorry! I gotta find that Pokemon! Scott sets Squirtle on the ground, and runs around, looking for Abra. Scott: Where are you you little Abra? Jill: Gosh, Scott is such a noob at being a trainer. Bulbasaur and Eevee walk over to Squirtle, who is lying on his shell, sleeping. Bulbasaur: Bulba...Bulbasaur. Abra quickly teleports on top of Squirtle, and pokes Squirtles eye, waking it up. Squirtle: Sq....Squirt.....Squirtle! Abra: Abra abra abra. Jill: Scott! It's over here! Scott: Huh? Scott runs to his Pokemon. Scott: Attack Abra! Bulbasaur starts whipping Abra with his vines, and Eevee starts biting its foot. Squirtle lays down and goes back to sleep. Scott: Come on Squirtle, help out! Squirtle: Zzzzz.... Abra: Abra! Abra teleports away. Scott: Aw man! Jill: Abra is a tough Pokemon to catch. Scott: I know. But i am determined to catch it! Scott begins wondering around, looking for the Pokemon. Scott: Here Abra, Abra, Abra! Here boy! Or girl! Jill smacks her forehead with her hand. Jill: Really?? Really, Scott? Really? Scott: SSSHH!! If it hears us it might flee. Jill: Wow... Scott: Fine. Laugh at me. But I know this is how you do it because I saw it on T.V. Jill: Wow... You are SO gullible! You can't beleive everything you see on telivision. Scott: No, no. It was on Croconaw Hunter on Pokemon Planet. Jill: Scott I know how to catch a Pokemon for REAL. Scott: Shush your face! Scott picks up a large rock. Scott: Abra? You under here? Scott drops the rock, and it lands on his foot. Scott: OUCH!! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: Ha. Scott jumps up and down, squeezing his foot. Scott: THAT IS SO PAINFULL! Jill: Told ya. Scott: Ing! No, no, no. My technique will still work. Scott turns around, and starts climbing a tree, looking for Abra there. Jill: ....You're just embarrasing yourself! Scott: No i'm not! Scott loses his grip, and falls out of the tree. He lands on his back with a thud. Jill: Hahahah! Jill feels something heavy on her head, and looks up to see Abra. Jill: Scott! Scott rubs his back. Scott: SHUSH! Jill: Abra is on my head! Scott: Oh! Scott runs over Jill, and Eevee and Bulbasaur follw him. Jill: If you attack me again, I swear I will- Scott: USE ENERGY BALL AND SHADOW BALL!! Jill: NO, DON'T! Eevee unleashes a Shadow Ball attack on Abra, and Bulbasaur unleashed an Energy Ball attack. They both strike the Pokemon, and the Abra falls off of Jill's head, knocked out. Jill: WHAT DID I SAY!? Scott: I dunno. You weren't listening either? Scott quickly runs over to Abra. Scott: GO POKEBALL! Scott throws a miniature Pokeball at Abra, but it bounces off. Scott: Why didn't it work!?!? Jill: Make the ball full size, dummy. Scott: Oh. Scott presses the white button on the center of the Pokeball, and it increases in size. Scott: Pfft. I knew that. Scott throws the ball at Abra, and Abra turns into a red light, and gets sucked into the Pokeball. Scott: COME ON! I MUST CATCH IT! The ball shakes once. Scott: C'mon! C'mon! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulba! The ball shakes a second time. Scott: COME ON ALREADY!! Eevee: Eeeev! The ball shakes a third time, and it makes stops. Jill: Okay, Okay, you caught it. Scott: YAY! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON! Scott picks up the ball, and holds it up high in the air. Scott: YAY! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Eevee! Scott: I just caught an Abra! Scott starts doing a little victory dance. Jill: M'kay. Congrats. Now let's go already. Scott: Okay, Abra. I promise to take good care of you! Scott and Jill start walking forward, continuing on to Fuschia City. Category:Episodes